


衣冠禽兽

by DUNDUANG



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUNDUANG/pseuds/DUNDUANG
Summary: 秦明想看李维民女装
Relationships: 秦明x李维民
Kudos: 11





	衣冠禽兽

是番外，但是是和正片不一样的时间线。可以理解为高冷法医俏警花  
女装play警告⚠️（齐什么的小短裙）  
咬警告⚠️  
脐橙play、镜子play警告⚠️  
有一点dirty talk（我感觉dirty的dirty）

歌单选的对，开车效率翻十倍  
————————

“秦明你个变态！”李维民看着秦明手里拿的一套超短裙，脱口就骂。小兔崽子和自己在一起时间长了，什么都敢做。上一次是那什么裤子（秦明：李局，那叫丁字裤），现在又是小丫头的裙子，那下次又会是什么！  
“不行，上一次我已经很纵容你了，这一次绝对不行！”李维民把秦明直往旁边推，“别想跟我耍花样！” 

—————————分割线

李维民皱着眉头看自己的裙子，觉得太短，想并起腿，又感觉身上的吊带太紧，勒得自己不舒服，他犹豫地抬头问秦明：“要不…这次就不做了吧…”  
秦明拿出黑色中筒丝袜，抬着李维民的腿帮他穿上：“维民，你都穿好了，哪能不做啊？”说着，把丝袜边拎着，手一松，“啪”地一声，丝袜边在李维民大腿上反弹出响亮的声音。像是知道李维民接下来会拿腿蹬自己一般，秦明捏住身下人的细脚踝，往前一拽，把人一翻，从腰间拿出不知道什么时候从李维民那偷来的手铐，把李维民的手结结实实地铐在身后。  
“秦明你胆子大了！居然敢偷我手铐铐我！你放开我！”年长者被这一整套气得满脸通红，扭着脖子骂秦明，“你个法医，怎么这么衣冠禽兽！”  
秦明也不生气，任由年长者喋喋不休，他解开自己的领带，把李维民的眼镜摘下来放一边，拿领带蒙住了李维民的双眼。秦明把恋人翻过来，让他坐在自己腿上。  
“你、你怎么就喜欢拿奇怪的衣服让我穿啊？知人知面不知心，别人见你只知道你形象不错，哪会想到你还有这癖好。”李维民现在明白自己的处境，不挣扎了，只是嘴上还不停。超短裙让常年穿裤子的他非常不适应，就觉着双腿间缺了什么，空荡荡的。  
“但是这样玩更刺激啊，你看，我们俩都有反应了。”秦明环住李维民的腰，用鼓胀的性器去蹭李维民的，“上一次用了丁字裤之后，我就一直想看你穿裙子。你腿这么长，又这么白，不穿裙子可惜了。”秦明一边蹭，一边用压低了的声音贴在李维民耳边说着应景的话。  
眼睛被蒙着，触觉就会更加敏感。照这样蹭下去，李维民感觉秦明再说一句，自己都要直接射出来了。秦明看出了恋人的忍耐，“李局？”秦明忽然喊了职位，让李维民措手不及，浑身一抖，嘴只是张了一下，都没来得及喊出来，下体湿润的感觉就漫开来。  
“没想到啊，李局您这么禁不住？”秦明故意用敬语去挑逗射精之后微微颤抖的李维民。  
“别…别喊…别…”职称被恋人在这种时候喊到，让李维民羞耻感更重，“不能喊…”  
“李局，这有什么不能喊的啊？”秦明解开恋人的白衬衫，露出里面的灰色吊带。李维民平时有锻炼的习惯，虽然年龄摆在那里，但胸肌还是有一点的。现在穿着吊带，在秦明看来，就像真的有那么一点点胸一样，乳头也因为之前的挣扎，摩擦挺立起来。秦明捏住一边的凸起，偏头含住恋人的耳垂，含糊不清地说：“我还是第一次知道，李局还有穿吊带的爱好。堂堂副局长，私下是这个样子吗？”  
“呜…秦…秦明…别说…呜嗯…”李维民被逗得软了身子，瘫在秦明怀里，蒙眼的领带早就被眼泪浸湿，好声好气地拿腿蹭着秦明的腰，想他别这样。  
“那李局说点好听的，我就不说了。”秦明胯下硬得发胀，声线却还和平时一样平稳。他没再捏那凸起，而是一手护着李维民的腰，防止他掉下去，一手从耳垂摸到了大腿，哪里都没漏下。到两腿之间时，秦明故意隔着裙子不轻不重地按压，就算李维民抬着腰去迎合他，他也不管，继续自己的。  
“说…说什么啊…”李维民用不多的理智去思考应该说些什么。他现在心里面就像有无数小爪子在挠一样，又酥又痒，“呜…哥、哥哥…哥哥…行不行…哈啊…”  
“这是上一次喊的，不算数。”上一次秦明让李维民穿了丁字裤，喊了哥哥。事后李维民睡着之后，嘴里还模糊地说着哥哥、错了之类的话。“不如这样，你先想着，我来做些事。”秦明说着，把李维民抱坐到地上，自己还坐在床边。  
“你要…做什么…”李维民现在看不见，他感觉到自己坐在了地上，一抬头，却碰到了一个滚烫的东西。  
“李局，帮我舔舔。”秦明扶着性器在恋人脸上磨来磨去，前端溢出的清液也沾在了恋人脸上，“舔好了就操你。”李维民舔了舔嘴唇，大着胆子含住了头部。在给秦明做口活的这个事实极大的刺激了李维民，他一边张大嘴，想把性器吞进更多，一边在下面脱掉内裤，自己用手指在穴口摩擦。不知什么时候湿润的穴口一张一合，跟上面的嘴似的，也想吞进更多。李维民感觉里面越来越痒，又怕秦明发现，只能暗暗把手指往里面塞。  
但秦明看得一清二楚。他看着李维民透着水光的手指在那里进进出出，玩得不亦乐乎。可他没开口。他就看着李维民越玩越上头，最后李维民闷哼一声，吐出粗大的性器，半瘫在地上，裙底湿成一片。前面后面都流着水——竟是把自己玩射了。  
秦明这才把恋人捞起来，解开手铐，放躺在床上。李维民这时候已经没了理智，他欠起身，伸手去够秦明的脖子：“秦明…秦明…给我好不好…我难受…”秦明抓住他的手，把人压在身下。  
“哪里难受啊？”秦明三两下把吊带扯开，弹着乳头问。  
“呜…后面…那…那里…”李维民呜咽着抬起腰，讨好地去蹭秦明的性器，“哥哥…好哥哥…嗯…求你了…快点…”  
“李局，这就是你不对了。”秦明难得笑了一下，他把李维民的腰按下去，用性器在水意泛滥的穴口戳刺，但就是不进去，“说出来，我就操你。”  
李维民是真的委屈了，这根本说不出口，心里面又羞又气。他凭感觉去摸秦明的脸：“哥哥…我真的说不出…要不然这样吧…”李维民虽然身子斗不过秦明，但脑子斗得过，他下巴搁在秦明肩膀上，用气音说：“只要你不让我喊，接下来随你怎么做，怎么样秦科长？”李维民如意算盘打得啪啪响。他太了解秦明了。但是李维民这一次低估了秦明的变态程度。  
秦明听了这话，就知道今天能玩得更大。平时做过的、没做过的，都有理由来一次。他没再折磨李维民，开口平稳的语调是为了掩饰心里面的激动：“真的？”  
“那当然是真的。”李维民觉得自己这次胜券在握。他觉得秦明不会做出什么太出格的事，服装什么的也只是年轻人一时的兴趣罢了。  
秦明压下心里面的激动，把李维民眼睛上的领带摘下来。刚刚接触到光的眼睛还没完全适应，眨啊眨的。等适应了之后，李维民笑得乖巧：“哥哥真好。”秦明也不和他耍花样，开口就说：“李局，我们换个姿势吧。”说完，李维民就觉得两个人位置换了过来。  
“这…算什么姿势…”骑乘对李维民来说是头一回。他之前和秦明做也从来没用过。“这样你怎么做？”  
“李局，不是我怎么做，是你怎么做。想要就自己来。”秦明好整以暇地看着李维民，“平时是我操你，现在你操我。”  
意识到主动权到了自己手，李维民大方地握住秦明的性器，从床头柜拿了润滑剂，给秦明抹足了。然后一点点沉下腰，把性器吞了进去。秦明看着自己的性器慢慢埋进去，眼里泛着欲望。他趁恋人还在缓冲，衔住恋人的嘴唇，舌头卷住舌头，谁也没放松。  
过了一会，缓过劲的李维民扶着秦明的肩膀，上下动了起来。“嗯呜…太…深了…”李维民锤着秦明的胸口，两人喘着粗气分开来。为了让秦明看起来自己不落下风，李维民忍着腰酸又自己来了几下，可没想到秦明在自己乳头上不轻不重地咬了一下，李维民被刺激得一个措手不及，直接坐到了底。  
秦明喜欢恋人的呻吟。隐忍的，放荡的，委屈的，甜腻的，他都喜欢。他也喜欢刚刚恋人因为惊吓而瞬间拔高的呻吟。秦明没再咬已经红透了的乳头，往上含住恋人的喉结下面的痣。  
李维民的痣会长，全都在好位置，尤其是脖子上那几个，李维民每次和秦明说话的时候，秦明就看着那喉结下面的痣都能硬起来，结果被李维民劈头盖脸骂了一顿。  
现在秦明含着痣，感受着李维民因为呻吟而震动的喉结，又有了新的点子。  
李维民现在却不好受。现在身子酸不说，后面不上不下的感觉也不舒服。果然自己来还是没有秦明弄得好。他扭着腰捏住自己的乳头轻轻揉捻，挑着眼看秦明：“嗯…哥哥…你帮帮我嘛…哥哥…”  
秦明却拿出一副不为所动的样子：“你怎么还是喊我哥哥啊？这个时候就要换个称呼了，是不是啊老婆？”秦明抓住李维民震惊的空档，把恋人打横抱起来，往旁边有穿衣镜的卧室走。  
“你干什么…不是做得好好吗…”性器抽出来之后，穴道里的淫液便盛不住，零零碎碎滴了一路，羞得李维民只能把头埋进恋人怀里，哪里也不看。  
秦明看到李维民害羞的样子，心里想：这时候就害羞，马上有的你羞的。卧室的穿衣镜很大，秦明当时买的时候就买了大号的。李维民问他买这么大做什么，秦明说会有用处的。  
“老婆，你之前还问我，穿衣镜买这么大做什么，现在就派上用场了。”秦明在穿衣镜前坐下，把一直没敢抬头的李维民按坐在自己腿上，“你抬头看看呀。”  
没熬过好奇心的李维民一抬头就后悔了。镜子里的自己腿上还穿着黑色的中筒丝袜，超短裙根本遮不住湿得一塌糊涂的下体，因为视觉冲击带来的刺激让穴道又不受控制地开始湿润，滴滴答答地汇成一小滩水，上身的白衬衫松松垮垮地挂在身上，吊带被秦明扯得不成样子，露出被玩得深红的乳头和斑驳的痕迹。李维民根本不敢再多看一秒，他挣扎着想要起身，却被秦明直直地按着腰插到了最深。  
“别…这样…呜…呜…羞…哈啊…”李维民这下彻底明白为什么秦明会那么干脆答应自己了。他偏过头紧闭着眼，可耳边交合的水声却异常清晰，他越是告诉自己不要看镜子，偏偏就越是想看。那里传来的快感让一直没得到满足的后穴紧紧地吸着秦明的性器，连秦明拔出来再操进去的时候，里面的软肉都楚楚可怜地想挽留，再秦明操进去之后，又争先恐后地缠住。“秦…秦明…别…别…太多…太多了…”李维民现在只有喘的份，连偏头不看镜子都做不到了。他看着秦明把自己的双腿掰得更开，他看着自己被操得软肉外翻，穴口红肿，却没有力气挣扎，只能感觉快感堆积得越来越多。  
“老婆，我操得你爽吗？”秦明舔着恋人的耳垂，又一次抛出让恋人羞耻的问题。  
“呜…不…不知道…”李维民无力地瘫在秦明怀里，张着嘴，多余的津液顺着嘴角流下来，显得更好欺负。  
“不知道？李局您怎么能说不知道呢？”秦明一面坏心眼地堵住恋人的铃口，一面拿出云淡风轻的样子说着下流的话：“李局，你要是不说，我今天就不让你射，还会把我的精液全留在里面，让你明天上班的时候也带着，我还会给你在里面塞一个跳蛋，你明天不是有会吗，那就在会上的时候把跳蛋打开，让你同事都看看，原来李局是这个淫荡欠操的样子，怎么样？”  
“不…不行…呜呜…秦、秦明…呜…别…呜…不行…”  
“那李局就说说，我操得爽吗？”  
“呜…呜…爽…老公…操得爽…呜啊…”  
“这样才对嘛。”秦明听到了满意的答案，摁住李维民的腰，开始上下操弄。秦明每次都操到最深、最敏感的那一点，李维民感觉自己被死死钉住，只能感觉自己在发泄的边缘，却一直被秦明堵住射不出来。  
李维民迷迷糊糊记得秦明在穴内又抽插了好长时间才射出来，堵住自己铃口的手指也松开了，只记得眼前白光一闪，精液全射在了镜子上，淅淅沥沥往下流。


End file.
